


Mystic Messenger: хэдканоны

by Amberliy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberliy/pseuds/Amberliy
Summary: Сборник хэдканонов с персонажами Mystic Messenger.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Reader, Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Кинотеатры и фильмы

**Юсон Ким {Yoosung★}**  
Вы ходите с ним в кинотеатр один раз в две недели как минимум! Да, вы бедные студенты, которым и так приходится экономить на каждой мелочи, но потратиться на билеты в кино — это святое. Юсон хочет оплатить твой билет за тебя, но ты не всегда даёшь ему это сделать, так как под конец месяца знаешь его проблемы с финансами. Иногда вы прогуливаете пары, идя на утренние сеансы, которые дешевле, но чаще делаете это вечером. У вас есть специальный карточки кинотеатров, благодаря которой вам делают скидку!

Вы протаскиваете свою еду в твоей сумке, под одеждой, ибо еда в кинотеатре с огромной наценкой, а с рюкзаками в зал вход воспрещён, после того как вас неоднократно ловили с поличным. Вас знают все работники в ближайших кинотеатрах, которые с улыбкой готовятся, ожидая, что вы выкините на этот раз при входе. Но иногда вы шикуете, покупая огромное ведерко сладкого попкорна на двоих с напитками, а под конец фильма спорите, кто будет доедать. Выходит по типу:

— Нет, ты будешь доедать, мне для тебя ничего не жалко.  
— Юсон, я наелась, доедай ты.  
— Нет, ты!  
— Молодые люди, а можно нам посмотреть кино?!

На главные премьеры вы ходите в первый день. Вы всегда свободно говорите на какие фильмы вы хотите пойти и идёте, даже если лично вам этот фильм не интересен. Иногда во время прогулки вы просто заходите в кинотеатр, потому что, а почему бы и нет? Также вы смотрите старые фильмы в квартире на компьютере, лежите в обнимку и отлично проводите время.

**Джумин Хан {Jumin}**  
Арендует целый зал, если не кинотеатр, чтобы посмотреть с тобой кино, а на твоё недовольное лицо спрашивает: А что собственно говоря не так?» Ты не знаешь ходят ли богатенькие людишки из высшего общество в специальные кинотеатры, но наверняка нет.

Один раз Джумин все же пошёл с тобой на ночной сеанс в обычный кинотеатр, и он, как и ты, решил больше никогда не ходить в такие кинотеатры с тобой. Он — потому что все эти грязные сидения, на которых наверняка много микроробов, и прочее терпеть невозможно, а ты — потому что терпеть Джумина в обычном кинотеатре невозможно.

Но ты все равно благодарна за отведённое для себя время, ибо ходить в кинотеатры на обычные фильмы Джумину не нравится, но для тебя он сделает, что угодно. Он даже попробовал попкорн и ему очень понравилось! Скорее, ему больше понравилось, что ты его кормила, а не сам продукт, но не столь важно! Поэтому в кинотеатры ты ходишь со всеми остальными, а с Джумином приятно проводишь время за просмотром классики у него дома.

**Джехи Кан**  
Она помнит, что фильм, на который ты хотела пойти, точнее даже не хотела, а всего лишь упомянула о нём для поддержания разговора во время готовки в поздний вечер, когда Джехи усталая и утомленная вернулась домой после работы, выходит уже завтра. Джехи заранее забронировала билеты на день премьеры, поставила напоминание на телефон, приклеила два стикера с назначенным временем: один дома на зеркале, другой на синюю папку в офисе, которую кому-то отдала.

В итоге, из-за неопределенного графика работы, вы идёте на данное кино в последний день проката, а ты умалчиваешь, что уже сходила на него с Юсоном и Севеном, дабы не расстраивать девушку. Обычно вы смотрите с ней фильмы по телевизору на выходных и телешоу по будням вечером.

**Сэран Чхве {??? , Unknown, Неизвестный}**  
Оказывается этот молодой человек ни разу не был в кинотеатре и тебе приходится исправлять эту ситуацию! Сперва ты определяешь его предпочтения в фильмах, и к удивлению, это оказываются супергеройские фильмы. Ему не очень комфортно находиться в кинотеатрах, поэтому Сэран всегда держит тебя за руку. Остальные говорят, как это романтично и какая вы красивая пара (вы можете быть _друзьями_ , в зависимости какие у вас отношения, и если это так то вам вдвойне не комфортно слышать такое), но ты то знаешь, что это жест поддержки твоему парню.

Вы всегда брали соленный попкорн, но после того, как Сэран узнал, что тебе нравится сладкий, то сам стал покупать сладкий в угоду тебе. Он становится более социальным, чаще разговаривая с людьми, и ты безумно счастлива этому.

**Севен {Сэён Чхвэ, 707, Люсиэль, God Seven}**  
Почти все фильмы, которые только вышли, этот хацкер каким-то образом скачивает в отличном качестве, взламывая то ли саму компанию, то ли что-то ещё — он тебе не рассказывает, сколько бы ты не просила. Иногда к вам присоединяется Юсон или Вандервуд. Обычно начальник приходит наругать Севена за невыполненную работу, а потом присоединяется к вам, потому что не в силах отказать твоим щенячьим глазкам и обещаниям Севена, что тот все сделает после просмотра. В итоге, вы втроем смотрите этот фильм с начос.

Иногда ты с Севеном все же ходите в кинотеатры, но это бывает очень редко. Вы берёте места на последнем ряду и почти не смотрите фильм.

**Зен {Рю Хён}**  
Ты ходишь с ним на премьеры фильмов, в которых он исполнял главную роль. Вы берёте огромное ведерко попкорна, содовую и садитесь в самое отдалённое место, где вас никто не слышит и не видит, а дальше вы станете смеяться над фильмом и актерами (не в злобности плане!) Зен часто говорит, как проходили съёмки определённых моментов или же как тяжело было играть эту сцену.

Ты его не ревнуешь, когда в кино он целуется с какой-нибудь дамой, так как понимаешь, что это кино, а они актёры. Вы скрываете свои отношения перед прессой, но все остальные: друзья, персонал, остальные актёры, которые хорошо к тебе относятся, знают и счастливы за Зена. Поэтому очень часто ему приходится говорить на публике, что ты — помощница и по совместительству девушка его лучшего друга, ты сама предложила такой вариант, чтобы точно не было подозрений, ведь в стране очень сложно с актерами, которые состоят в отношениях.

Вместе вы не очень любите смотреть кино, но зато глупые и семейные телешоу ваше всё!

**V {Джихён Ким}**  
Если ты и пойдешь с ним в кино, то только если с вами пойдёт кто-нибудь ещё. Смотреть новые фильмы с ним классно, правда, ты ничего не имеешь против, но обычно это выливается: «Как-то с Рики я смотрел похожий фильм в кинотеатре, мне ее так не хватает» или же:

— Рика тоже любила брать сладкий попкорн.  
— Половину населению нравится сладкий попкорн.  
— Но вот Рики…

В общем, тебе очень сложно сделать так, чтобы ваше свидание или же просто дружеская встреча для него была особенная и запоминающаяся, ибо ты уже конкретно так устала бегать за ним, а он только и вспоминает свою бывшую. В итоге, после каждого такого сеанса ты идёшь к своей лучшей подружке рассказывать о своих проблемах.

**Элизабет Третья**  
Хоть вы с ней сначала и не ладили, но в последствии она становится твоим самым лучшим другом, которая единственная тебя понимает и поддержит своим: «Мяу!»

Вы удобно устраиваетесь на диване, Элизабет чаще всего на твоих ногах, а ты ее гладишь и чешешь за ушком, отчего та довольно мурчит. Ей ты можешь излить свои чувства, обобщая в слух своё недовольство. Джумину не привыкать получать оповещения от охраны, что ты снова пришла к нему в дом, поэтому он приказал тебя впускать когда угодно. Но он очень волнуется, что тебе про него может рассказать Элизабет.


	2. Невзаимные чувства

**Юсон Ким {Yoosung★}**  
Во-первых, ему очень неловко и неудобно перед тобой. Он помнит, что всё это время хотел встречаться с девушкой и жаловался в чат, что его никто не замечает, а тут признание, да ещё и от тебя - человека, которого он считает лучшей подружкой. И как ему теперь тебе в глаза смотреть?!

Юсон никому не говорит, что ты призналась ему в любви, но остальные видят, что ваши отношения изменились и спрашивают, что между вами произошло. Он пытается сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, а ты говоришь ему, мол забей, чувства быстро остынут, только пускай он продолжит общаться с тобой. После этого Юсон больше не жалуется на то, что до сих пор не состоит в отношениях. Также он пытается свести тебя со своими одногруппниками, знакомыми и просто прохожими, а ты поддерживаешь его, говоря, что да, один парень из его параллели очень красивый.

**Джехи Кан**  
Тупо игнор. Она тебя плохо знает и ты ей совершенно не интересна ни в каком плане: ни в романтичном, ни в дружеском и даже в приятельском. Ты взялась из ниоткуда, влилась так просто в коллектив, когда она несколько лет пахала и пашет на Джумина. Все тебя так поддерживали с этой вечеринкой, да и сейчас предлагают помощь в любых начинаниях, когда она выполняет все работу сама. Да, ты пишешь, что хочешь ей помочь, но она отказывается, так как считает, что ты выполнишь работу лучше нее и тебя ещё за это похвалят остальные.

Когда ты призналась ей в своих чувствах, она сказала, что вся эта любовь к ней пройдёт и она не хочет больше ничего слышать.

**Джумин Хан {Jumin}**

— Ты мне признавалась в любви?

Джумин давольно-таки занятой человек, которому не до отношений, а тем более не до девушек, которых большинство презирает. Ты заслужила его доверие, как приятеля, поэтому можешь с ним беседовать на разные темы, а если станешь ещё встречаться с кем-нибудь из RFA, то поможет с организацией свадьбы ~~и в смысле сейчас не сразу играют свадьбу вы же встречаетесь как так?~~

Твоё признание он быстро забывает, так как для него это лишняя информация. Главное не пытайся его заинтересовать, иначе он в тебе разочаруется, как в человеке.

**Севен {Сэён Чхвэ, 707, Люсиэль, God Seven}**  
Превратит твоё признание в шутку, прикинется, что не ничего не понял и продолжит свободно с тобой разговаривать на любые темы. На следующие твои признания будет точно такая же реакция. Тебе покажется, что Севен твердолоб, но после того, как ты напишешь ему прямым текстом, что это не шутки, а он вновь выкрутится, то ты поймёшь, что на деле Севен принял твои чувства ещё в первый раз, но не может ответить взаимностью и таким образом старается не обидеть тебя. Севену нравится общаться с тобой в дружеском плане и не хочет тебя ранить.

По правде говоря, ему совсем не до отношений. Сейчас он проводит своё время с братом, наверстывая упущенное и хорошо проводит время.

**V {Джихён Ким}**  
Ты серьезно призналась ему в любви, когда видела, что он до сих пор тоскует по своей бывшей девушке? Чего ты ожидала? Ви говорит, что ему очень жаль и не может принять твои чувства. Он помнит твои признания, но ему все равно, поэтому продолжает с тобой общаться без какой-либо предвзятости или неловкости.

Ты можешь делать что угодно, чтобы ему понравится, хоть сидеть около него в больнице и бегать как собачка, результат останется таким же. Поэтому вы частенько сидите в баре, попивая вместе алкоголь и рассказываете друг другу о своих печальных любовных историях. Да, ты говоришь Ви о самом Ви и вы оба об этом понимаете.

**Зен {Рю Хён}**  
Знаешь, он даже думает ответить согласием, чтобы не расстраивать тебя, но вовремя оправдывается, мол у него плотный график, карьера и всё такое. А если в стране узнают, что вы встречаетесь, то все дороги будут перед ним закрыты. Зен считал и до сих пор считает себя твоим старшим братом, который должен оберегать от опасностей и абьюзных отношений, поэтому после твоего признания он продолжает обыденно общаться, прося рассказывать ему о всех мальчиках, которые тебе понравятся.

**Сэран Чхве {??? , Unknown, Неизвестный}**  
Здесь несколько вариантов развитий событий.  
Представим, что он спасён и сейчас живет со своим братом, пытаясь реабилитироваться. Ты признаешься ему, но он без понятия как реагировать. Скорее всего Сэран обратится за советом к Севену, а тот скажет действовать как прикажет сердце, но намекнёт, что лучше согласиться. Через некоторое время ты понимаешь, что Сэран не очень-то счастлив, находясь в отношениях, и дело даже не в том, что он первый раз встречается с девушкой. Поэтому ты предлагаешь расстаться, дабы больше не причинять ему дискомфорт и становишься лучшим другом, помогая вместе с Севеном разобраться Сэрану в этой жизни.

Ежели Сэран до сих не спасён, то к твоим признаниям он отнесётся наплевательски. Он не понимает, что такое любовь. Сэран даже не знает как играться с чувствами других, поэтому прямым текстом говорит, что использует тебя в своих целях. и раз ты сама пришла, то не отпустит.

**Рики**  
Моя дорогая, добро пожаловать в “Mint Eye”! Теперь тебя будут использовать для своих целей, а также ты будешь помогать человечеству избавиться от грехов.

**Author's Note:**

> В этом фандоме такие сборники наверняка заезженная тема, но я не удержалась. Для одних лютый OOC, для меня канон.   
> Если у вас есть идеи, по которым я могу что-нибудь написать, то милости просим в комментарии! Я с радостью напишу.


End file.
